Why Are You Mad?
by FantasyGirl0313
Summary: PERCABETH! A story about how Annabeth found out Percy LIKED her! 3 3
1. Chapter 1

**Had some help from Clarinet55! Thx. **

**Percy's POV**

Ok so this is how it started. After the big fight with Kronos and is army was going good. But anyway I really wanted to ask Annabeth out. The problem was I didn't know how or if she felt the same way about me which is big problem for me. Because I didn't want to ruin our relationship because I asked her out. So I wanted to know if she liked me 1st but I didn't want to just go out and asked if she liked me so I asked an few friends if they would help me. Can you guess who I asked to dig some information for me. Yes, it was the Stoll brothers. So guess the MASTER plan they had. This is how it went…..

Connor: Hey Annabeth!

Annabeth turns around

Annabeth: Hey whats up?

Travis: Nothing much we just have a question for you.

Annabeth: Yeah?

Connor: Do you like Percy?

Annabeth: Why?

Travis: Cause he likes you!

Annabeth: Ummm sorry I got to go to archery practice. Bye.

Annabeth walks away

Connor: Do you think that is a yes?

Travis: I don't know. Lets go tell Percy what she said.

Walk Percy's cabin

Travis: She said ummmm

Percy: ummmmm?

Conner: Sooo…

Percy: What happened. Tell me everything!

Travis: Well, Conner said Hey Annabeth!

Conner: Then Annabeth said Hey whats up and Travis said Nothing much we just have a question for you.

Travis: Then Connor said Do you like Percy?

Connor: Then Annabeth asked why and Travis said cause he likes you.

Percy: You said that! Ugggg!

Travis: Well then she said Ummm sorry I got to go to archery practice. Bye! So, she didn't say yes or no so that's good.

Percy: Uggggg now she thinks I'm a freak!

Connor: No, she already knew that!

Travis: Yeah so there's nothing to worry about.

Percy: Yes, because now she knows I like her.

Connor: Sorry, we got to go to sword fighting class.

Travis: See you later man.

Percy: Bye

(Stoll brothers walk away)

**Annabeth's POV**

Ok so I was walking around because I had a little bit of extra time before I had to go to archery practice. Then I heard someone yell Hey Annabeth so I turned around to see who it was. It was the Stoll brothers. So I said Hey whats up and this is what happened next….

Travis: Nothing much we just have a question for you.

Annabeth: Yeah?

Connor: Do you like Percy?

Annabeth: A rush went through my mind sometimes I felt that I did but I didn't want to tell them that so instesd I asked Why?

Travis: Cause he likes you!

Annabeth: I hoped I wasn't blushing. Ummm sorry I got to go to archery practice. Bye.

Annabeth: What in the world was that all about? Probably one of the Stoll brothers pranks.

**Percy's POV**

Percy:Oh my gods! Now what am I going to do when I see Annabeth?

Grover: Well think fast she coming this way and she looks angry! Good luck man.

(Grover walks away)

Percy: H-Hi

Annabeth:HI

(Annabeth walks away and Percy is left standing there with his eyes wide open.)

**I will add on soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry it took me so long to upload!**

**Annabeth POV**

Annabeth: I still can't believe I did that to him Grover! _I had seen him talking to Percy and wanted to see where he went so I could tell him the story but I ended up telling Grover._

Grover: Okay I see. You need to tell him.

Annabeth: Well where is he?

Grover: He went to go and train in sword fighting.

Annabeth: Good I was going to look there after the beach.

Grover: He could've left so check there if he isn't there.

Annabeth: Okay Grover. Thank the gods you understand!

**Percy POV **

Percy:_I went to go practice sword fighting. Besides the water I like it. I remember the first time I won a battle . it was against Annabeth. "Percy...Percy" Oh great now I'm hearing her. "PERCY" Here it is again. "PERCY JACKSON!" I looked to my right and saw the one and only Annabth Case._ What do you want. I ask her?

Annabeth: Just listen.

Percy: I'm listening.

Annabeth: Thank the gods! Then I won't have to call you 15 times to get your attention!

Percy: Okay that was funny but what do you need to tell me?

Annabeth: That I didn't mean to yell at you when I said hi I had a bad day in archery and you were the first person I saw and I blew up. Friends again?

Percy: _She stuck out her hand and I shook it but in the midst of things we ended up hugging._ Friends. I agreed.

Annabeth: Good. Want to take a quick swim real quick before dinner?

Percy: Sure!

Annabeth: I new you would!

Percy: No, I mean I'm only a son of Posidean!

Annabeth: hahahaha very funny...

Percy:Good for a seaweed brain?

Annabeth: Yeah.. I guess


End file.
